


[Vid] Lack

by sakana17



Category: Charlie Jade
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/sakana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lack" (Porno Graffitti), created 2007. Language of song: Japanese. Warning: Fast cuts, flashes.</p><p>01 Boxer is mad, bad, and dangerous to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Lack

[Download](http://pteropus.com) (password-protected site - login and password are automatically emailed)


End file.
